


Enchanted

by DeepPink



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepPink/pseuds/DeepPink
Summary: In which author Kwak Aron finds himself a muse in the beautiful pianist working at his neighborhood's coffee shop.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for clicking.  
> This particular fic took me a while to finish because I kept feeling uninspired -not all of us are lucky enough to find a magical muse. All things considered, I'm happy it's done and up. Another addition to our Minron Road to 100. I hope it's not the last one! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and that you won't blame me too much for the mediocre ending. I was running out of fuel. 
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> PS. Extra thanks to the nice person who beta it :) You're awesome!

The night Aron met Minhyun had been one like any other.

After spending several hours trying -and failing- to write the next chapter of his newest novel, he decided to give himself a well-deserved rest and walk around his new neighborhood. He stretched and yawned, his back crackling in protest as he stood up.

Ah, he was getting older.

Aron walked barefoot to the door, the floor cold under his feet, and he considered staying in and watching a movie instead of going out. But no, he already spent too much time crawled up inside his hole; the fresh autumn air would make him feel better. He put on his shoes in the small step designated for it, snatched his favorite blue hoodie and checked with a pat if his wallet was in his back pocket before leaving the apartment.

His new studio close to the Han River was a luxury that he had been able to afford after the surprising success of his first book and one that he tried to enjoy to the fullest. Few would consider it an actual luxury: it was a small room that barely fit one person, and it was inside an old building that had seen better days. Nevertheless, it was his, and buying such a place in a city like Seoul was almost impossible unless you had both money and luck.

As soon as he got out, he took a deep breath. The night was chilly, but not to the point of being uncomfortable; the city noise was relaxing and a bright full moon shone in the sky. It was the perfect night for a tired author that chose to stroll aimlessly, looking for the words that, sitting in front of his computer, refused to come to him.

Aron walked in the direction he knew the river was, lost in thought. He had been stuck in the same part of the novel for days, his editor’s deadline lurking from the shadows. Sighing, he kept walking. It was worthless to worry about it when he was trying to relax, after all.

It was then when he noticed the music. A soothing piano melody that came from the only lit up store in that street. He found that weird; it was too late for most shops to be open, except for convenience stores and the like.

Curiosity peaked, Aron set off in that direction. Soon enough, he found himself in front of the open door; “Enchanted Coffee” declared a small sign over it. Charming name, he thought, surprised about the fact he was feeling the tiniest bit of excitement bubbling in his chest over a late-night coffee-shop.

He took a step inside.

The coffee shop’s overall aesthetic deflated Aron the same way that a great book with a mediocre ending did. For some weird reason he had been expecting something more than... well, something more enchanted. If you asked him, the place looked like any other random coffee shop he had been to in the city. It was wide, the walls made of exposed brick and decorated with black and white pictures hung here and there. Of course, fairy lights were also a prominent decorative factor all throughout the room. There were different-sized tables to accommodate various groups of people as well as some chocolate brown sofas with matching coffee tables. It was empty at the moment, which wasn’t surprising. Not many people went out for coffee so late at night.

The music he had heard came from a piano placed on one corner of the room. At least the music was live and not some Spotify playlist called “Coffee shop vibes” blasting through some speakers. Aron would give credit when it was due.

The main bar was made out of wood, and the menu was written with fancy swirly lettering in a giant blackboard behind it. A young man, probably around Aron’s age, stood behind the counter and he didn’t smile or greet Aron when their eyes met. Although Aron was used to not being addressed by part-timers in Los Angeles, such behavior stood out like a sore thumb in Korea.

Aron casually walked to the counter, hands in his pockets and eyeing his options. The barista -Jonghyun, as stated in the name tag he wore on his chest- acknowledged him with a simple nod and a muttered “Welcome _ to “Enchanted” _ what can I serve you tonight?”

“I’ll have an iced-” Aron froze mid-sentence. If he actually wanted to get some sleep after going back home, he would have to sacrifice his usual ice americano. Yet another disappointment for the night. “A medium green tea, please. Iced.”

Jonghyun nodded and placed his order on the touchpad in front of him. “Anything else?”

Aron felt his stomach grumble. When had he eaten last? Was it today’s breakfast or yesterday’s dinner? He couldn’t quite remember, busy as he had been with his unsuccessful writing attempts. His eyes wandered back to the menu and gave it a quick read.

“Throw in a turkey sandwich as well.”

Another nod accompanied by some taps on the register’s screen. Aron took advantage of the moment to absentmindedly take out his credit card. After he got told his total, Aron swiped it to pay and Jonghyun informed him he would bring his order to his table.

Soon after, Aron found himself looking around the room, trying to pick a table to sit down. It was important, you see, that he made the right choice. He knew from experience that a good table could be the source of inspiration he desperately needed, while a wrong choice would kill the last inspired brain cells he had. A flash of movement caught his eye -most possibly a flying bug- and he turned his head to his right.

It was then when he noticed a table, a splendid table.

It was round and small, the kind that only sits one or two people, with a bulb just over it for extra illumination and a window positioned right by its side in case Aron wanted to glance to the street and clear his head. Smiling, Aron made his way there.

He took a seat and made himself comfortable, glancing around one more time. The back of the piano was in front of him, but he could see the crown of the player’s head as he focused on the music sheets placed in front of him. He could also tell he was a guy, his short hair a warm chocolate brown.

If he was being honest to himself, the piano music had faded into the background at some point, since Aron had stopped noticing it for a while. He felt a tang of regret for the musician, who played beautifully for an empty audience. He wondered if he cared, if he pretended to be giving a concert to hundreds of people or if he simply did this to win some extra money.

While he was lost in his internal ramblings, the song ended and the pianist looked up, giving Aron the perfect view of his face.

Let’s set something straight: Aron was an author. He had read the phrase  _ taking one’s breath away _ more times than he could count; he had used it as well for his own work. It was a figure of speech, a cliche quote designed for dramatic effect and nothing else.

It was, unquestionably, non-literal.

Then why did he suddenly feel breathless?

The young man -because Aron had been right about that- had sharp features: cat-like eyes with a tall nose bridge and perfectly plump lips that formed a delicate  _ m  _ shape. He looked like a knight in Aron’s stories, a prince that jumped out from a storybook.

How unfair.

Or maybe it wasn’t. Maybe it was everything Aron had been looking for. 

For he was so damn beautiful it made Aron want to cry. So incredibly alluring, like a siren’s song calling to him in a way he had never felt before. Aron felt a familiar itch in his fingers, a sparkle in his consciousness that usually avoided him. The pure instinctual need to write swallowed him whole, the utter need to get lost in words with the simple goal of creating a world –no, a world wasn’t enough, an entire universe– in which the beauty of this man could be properly expressed. An impossible feast, he knew, but this angelic man certainly deserved it...

“Sir...  _ sir _ ?”

A familiar voice broke the bubble Aron had made for himself, forcing him to blink a couple of times, trying to focus. What had happened?

It took him a moment to regain his wits. The barista who had taken his order was standing there, a plate in one hand and a cup in the other. He was looking at Aron like he had grown an extra head, making the young author feel some heat creeping to his cheeks.

Aron cleared his throat and tried to look as composed as he possibly could at that moment. “Yes?”

“Here’s your order.” Jonghyun said, placing both items in the table. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

Aron nodded, quite sure he was still blushing. As the barista turned to leave, Aron looked for his phone. The pianist had begun a new song, his eyes back to the music sheets in front of him, and Aron felt even more eager to start writing, to let all the words that were clouding his judgment out into the physical world. 

He searched one pocket, then the other, finding them both empty. A pang of panic flourished when he realized he didn’t have it with him before the realization hit.

Oh, for fucks sake. He had forgotten the damn thing in his bedside table.

Groaning internally, he called Jonghyun, who was halfway across the room already. His voice came out stronger than he intended and he cursed himself, glancing at the musician in the piano; the last thing he wanted was to distract him from his music. Luckily, either he didn’t notice or didn’t care, because the song kept being played without pause.

“Yes?” Asked Jonghyun in the same neutral tone he had been using in all their interactions. He had not moved from the same spot.

“Uh... Could I borrow a pen?” Bashfully asked Aron, “And some more napkins. Or a piece of paper. Or a notebook. Whatever you got would be much appreciated.”

Jonghyun nodded and turned around.

As soon as he was sure Jonghyun couldn’t see him, Aron’s eyes found the pianist again.

* * *

_ I shouldn’t have told him  _ Aron chastised himself. Inviting his friend Mingi over and mentioning his new muse had seemed like a good idea at first because Mingi also worked with art. He thought he would have understood him.

Mingi -also known as Ren in the entertainment industry- was a famous model in Korea. A few years back, Ren had gone to LA for a photoshoot. One of Aron’s friends was set to interview him, but he had gotten sick the night before and had begged Aron to take his place. Aron had agreed and he attended the event instead. 

Surprisingly, the author and model had gotten along pretty well. Well enough to hang out again before Ren returned to Korea and to keep in touch for several years after. Aron truly loved Mingi, he was one of his closest friends.

That didn’t stop the urge he had to strangle him sometimes.

“Basically, you wanna fuck him.” Teased Mingi, who was checking himself in the mirror and looking at Aron from the reflection with a smirk on his face.

Aron scoffed and rolled his eyes, the bed under him shifting as he positioned himself with his back against the wall. “No, I most certainly do  _ not _ .”

Mingi giggled, turning away from the mirror and casually plopping himself down on the remaining space in Aron’s bed. “You just said he was, and I quote,  _ the most charming human I have laid my eyes upon,  _ but you expect me to believe you’re not interested in him?”

“I am interested in him,” countered Aron. He had to make sure Mingi understood him. His friend was a hopeless romantic and if he let him to his schemes, he would go to  _ Enchanted _ by himself and demand to meet the guy. Aron shuddered at the mere thought. “It’s just a platonic interest, nothing more.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ren playfully poked Aron’s leg with his feet, having clearly ignored everything Aron had just said. “Honestly. You said you’ve been going to that place for  _ weeks  _ and you don’t even know the guy’s name. You keep referring to him as your  _ muse - _ whatever that even means- and insist you’re not inclined to actually meet him. It’s kind of creepy, my friend.”

“You don’t understand,” Aron sighed, running a hand through his hair. Ren waited patiently as he tried to figure out a better way to explain how he felt. “I haven’t been writing this much or so well in  _ months _ . Then, out of nowhere, I see this guy’s pretty face and it’s like all the words that had been accumulated somewhere inside of me want to be written immediately.”

“Okay, fine.” Ren tilted his head, his eyes as questioning as ever.”That doesn’t answer my question, though. Why are you so opposed to  _ actually  _ meeting him? Talking to him, maybe getting his number?”

“It might ruin it.” Aron mumbled under his breath and bit the inside of his cheek.

“Ruin what, exactly?”

“The... you know.”

“I don’t.”

Aron swallowed. “The magic.”

A moment of silence crossed the room, but it was broken mercilessly by the sound of Mingi’s loud laughter. He started clapping as he went, some tears were even starting to form right in the corners of his eyes. He let his back drop to the bed, practically rolling on it with giggle after giggle.

Aron stood up, knowing fully well he was as red as a tomato and crossed the room towards the door, completely and utterly ashamed. He knew that the situation might seem ridiculous to many, but it was helping him as a professional writer and he wasn’t hurting anyone. One could even say he was helping out the small coffee shop by becoming a regular customer. He stretched his arm to open the door.

“I’m sorry, Aron. I didn’t mean it.” Ren apologized, his last chuckle disappearing into silence. “It’s just that it doesn’t make any sense. What magic? I know artists have people who inspire their work, but it’s not about magic.”

Aron debated internally. A part of him wanted to leave the room and never mention the pianist guy again. Yet, his friend would probably bug him for more information even if he decided not to touch the topic in the future. What a mess he had made for himself. 

Aron turned around but didn’t move from the spot. Better to be close to the exit.

“What if he’s an asshole?” He asked. Without waiting for an answer, he kept talking, pacing in front of the door. “What if he’s a psycho? A criminal? He’s good for me because he doesn’t exist. I mean, his body does exist but the rest of him -all the parts that truly matter in a person- are just an idea I’ve made for myself. A character that inspires me. If that’s broken, I’m afraid I’ll lose my writing strike and go back to where I was before I met him.”

Blank. Frustrated. Exhausted.

“What if he’s not?” Pointed out Ren. “What if he’s just a normal, agreeable guy? What if this magic you’re talking about doesn’t _poof_ itself out of existence just because you asked him his name?”

Aron had considered all that of course. He had thought about it plenty. And he hadn’t wanted to risk it.

Maybe he should?

“I don’t know, Mingi-yah.” He confessed, making his way back to the bed and retaking his spot on the mattress. Ren changed his position, placing himself beside Aron.

“I’m not asking you to confess your love for him or anything.” Said Ren earnestly. Aron scoffed, indignant, and Ren placed his palms in front of him in a pacifying manner. “But you do need more friends in Korea, more socialization. Sometimes I don’t hear from you in days and I get worried your bad smelling corpse is rotting alone in here.”

“First of all, excuse you, my dead body is going to smell of nothing but flowers.” Aron retorted, slightly pushing Ren with his shoulder. “Secondly, you know writing is difficult. I don’t get a schedule, it’s a 24/7 job. Sometimes ideas will come in the middle of the night and I  _ have _ to put them down before it’s too late.”

Mingi slightly raised his brow.

“Fine, I should get better with time management and socialization, I’ll give you that.” Aron accepted defeat, like he often had to do when it came to Ren. If he didn’t come with an excuse, and fast, he was set to meet his own doom. “Nevertheless, your reasoning doesn’t mean I want to start with my muse! There are many fish in the ocean!”

“You know what? You’re absolutely right.” Conceded Ren, looking thoughtful. Dread started forming in Aron’s stomach; the gremlin had a plan. He generally didn’t like Ren’s plans. “You should start meeting other people, practicing a little before going for the big prize. Koreans are different from Americans, after all.”

An excited smile appeared in Mingi’s face and he took hold of Aron’s hands into his own. “Next week I’m going to a party for my friend Dongho’s birthday. You have to come Aron!”

Oh for fucks sake.

“No. No, no, no.” Aron set his hands free and shook his head, grimacing. “I’ve been to your parties, Ren. Remember that bar in Gangnam the first week I was here? It was full of stuck up models and influencers getting drunk and high. I ended up hiding in a bathroom stall and writing on my phone.”

“Ugh, Aron, that was one time. Please get over it.” Complained Ren, rolling his eyes. “This one’s going to be different, I promise. My friend is a music producer, he’s chill.”

Aron rubbed his tired eyes. His recent routine of staying up late at _Enchanted,_ plus all the time he spent in front of a screen was starting to take a toll on his body. It was also an excuse to take a moment and think. His College years of going out every weekend were gone, the excitement of alcohol and loud music lost somewhere between his graduation and his first published book. Yes, it would be better to reject the invitation and spend that night by himself.

Then again, he was sure Ren wouldn’t take a no for an answer. Aron was between the wall and a hard place. If he went to this party, he would gain some valuable time to take himself out of the whole “talking to the pianist” situation. If he didn’t, he’d have to face whatever Ren wanted to do next in regards to that.

* * *

“I shouldn't have come.” Grumpily complained Aron, his eyes fixated on the club’s entrance. The loud electronic music could be heard from where they stood and small groups of people lingered here and there. The scent of smoke lingered in the air, tingling on Aron’s nostrils.

“Don’t be like that, Kwak Aron.” Mingi slightly slapped Aron’s upper arm. “We haven’t even gone inside.”

“Can we not go, then?” Aron massaged the sore spot, grimacing. “We can still go back to my house and watch a movie or something.”

“As if.” Ren rolled his eyes. “I literally just managed to get you out of there, I’m not taking you back.”

Ren took a hold of Aron’s waist and dragged him inside. The music was loud, a pop song Aron didn’t recognize and it smelled of body sweat and dozens of colognes. It made Aron’s stomach turn in discomfort.

They had been in for around five minutes when Ren finally found whoever he was looking for. Soon, Aron was shaking hands with this muscular man called Dongho. Apparently, he had met Ren at some other event after a fitness magazine shoot.

“Imma grab some drinks for the three of us,” Ren said. “Stay here and I’ll be right back.”

Just like that, Aron was left alone with the stranger.

As soon as his friend left, Aron let out a breath of relief. He turned to Dongho, and cleared his throat but it didn’t seem to cause any effect on the other guy. For a moment, Aron thought he was being ignored. Then it hit him: The music in the damned place was too loud to get anyone’s attention with that type of tactic.

This time, Aron made the effort of raising his voice over the pop song currently playing from the many speakers around them. “So, do you know everyone in this party?”

Dongho, having heard him this time, simply raised his brow clearly amused by his shorter companion.

“Why do you ask? Did someone catch your eye?” Dongho scanned the room, a little smirk playing from the corner of his lips. 

Aron, who was certainly not a prude teenager anymore, felt a strange kind of shyness he hadn’t felt ever since he had his first puppy love crushes. He didn’t know if it was the fact he felt so out of place in the party or if it was simply an effect of Dongho’s piercing, curious eyes. He tried to play it cool and shrugged; if he had blushed or not, he was too hot to tell, and the lights would cover any sign of it perfectly. 

Time was ticking and he needed to make a choice. He could either lie and say he wasn’t interested in getting to know anyone tonight, therefore avoiding any contact with the pianist. Or he could bite the bullet and ask a few questions about the guy. Of course, that would be risking the status quo he had tried so hard to maintain. If he knew anything, even just his name, he was sure he would only grow hungry for more. 

Ren would come back any moment. It was now or never. 

“That guy, do you know him?” Aron pointed to the tall silhouette of the pianist. He tried his best to sound cool and relaxed, but one look at Dongho was enough for him to know he had failed.

“The tall one by the door?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s my friend Minhyun.”

_ Minhyun _ Aron’s inner voice repeated, tasting the name, itching to say it himself, craving to write it down. How could a name have so much effect on him? It was insane.

Unaware of the other’s thoughts, Dongho, who was still looking at Aron, continued. “He’s a musical actor. Single.”

“I see.” Said Aron, swallowing. Once again, he had to gather his courage. “And well-”

At that precise moment, Mingi arrived, making his way through the crowd with the ease of someone who had attended his fair share of similar parties. He was maneuvering three red solo cups, giving one to Aron and other to Dongho as soon as they were close enough.

“Your drinks are here, you’re welcome.”

Aron rolled his eyes but smiled and thanked him nonetheless. He took the cup to his lips and gave it a tentative sip, wrinkling his nose at the taste. It was way too sweet for him.

“Did I miss something?” Ren took a gulp from his own drink, letting out a happy sigh afterwards.

Before Aron had time to react, Dongho was spilling the beans. “Aron was asking me about Minhyun.”

So good for trying to get the info  _ before _ Mingi found out. Aron groaned and mentally face palmed. If he wanted to go back home an hour ago, the absolute need of taking to his heels from the situation was overwhelming him now. 

“Minhyun as in Hwang Minhyun?” Asked Ren, looking at Dongho and slightly frowning. “Your musical friend? Tall, prince-like?” Minhyun was prince-like. Aron could give that to Ren.

Dongho nodded.

Aron didn’t need a bright room to know Ren’s eyes were already sparkling with interest or that his friend was probably orchestrating an attack plan right there and there, maybe even already planning his wedding with the so-called Minhyun.

“Well, what are we waiting for then? We need to introduce them!” Ren took Aron by his upper arm and started dragging him forward with Dongho following right behind. Aron planted his feet on the ground, making them stop on the spot, a few drops of cold drink spilling to the cup and rolling trails down his hand. Ren looked back, glaring.

“Don’t do this, Mingi. I don’t want to go.” Aron pleaded. He jiggled his arm, unsuccessfully trying to get rid of Ren’s hold on him.

“Someone got you interested, Aron. You haven’t gone out on a date in what?  _ Years _ ?” Ren softened his grip but didn’t let go. “Minhyun is a good guy, Dongho introduced him to me at another party. You’ll like him, if you give it a try.”

_ It’s not about me liking him or not,  _ Aron wanted to reply.  _ He’s my muse and I’m still afraid this will ruin it all. I’m already regretting asking anything instead of keeping my mouth shut. _

Of course, he didn’t say any of it out loud.

Mingi took his friend’s silence as some kind of incentive, continuing their path towards the last spot Minhyun had been seen at. Thankfully -or not, depending on who you were at that moment- Minhyun hadn’t moved, and the trio quickly made their way through the last groups of people. The tall man was chatting with another guy, shorter, that Aron recognized as  _ Enchanted _ ’s barista and only waiter.

The panic of getting recognized filled his guts and he tried to turn away and leave, causing Ren to drag him with renewed energy.

Aron was fucked, completely and utterly fucked.

However, by some kind of miracle, Jonghyun said something to Minhyun’s ear and walked away. All before Ren made their presence known to Minhyun. Aron let go of a breath of relief.

Minhyun alone wouldn’t recognize him, of that he was quite sure. The young musician was always hyper focused on whatever he was playing in the piano, his gaze lost in the music sheets in front of him. Even if he somehow noticed there was a customer in the store, Aron would be nothing but a random blur of existence, not important enough to be stored in Minhyun’s long-term memory.

They hadn’t even exchanged glances before!

All that he needed to do, then, was to pretend he had never seen Minhyun before. Playing the part of a stranger wouldn’t be hard all things considered –because they  _ were _ , in all truth, total  _ strangers _ . Aron knew the other’s face, but that wasn’t much when it came to a person.

Yes, as long as Jonghyun wasn’t there, he would be fine. And next time he went to the coffee shop, he’d take another table. There should be an angle from which he could keep up with Minhyun without being in front of the instrument. If they ever crossed paths and were forced to talk, he could pretend it was all a big coincidence, a thing of destiny.

Ren almost shouted. “Minhyun!”

They must have been close enough, because Minhyun noticed them immediately. He smiled and waved at Mingi and Dongho, taking a couple of more seconds trying to focus on Aron’s face. 

If there had been enough light, Aron would have seen Minhyun’s eyes sparkle with recognition as well as an almost unnoticeable frown in his features. Alas, there wasn’t, and so Aron was allowed to follow-up with the plan he had formed for himself without much more consideration. 

The next couple of minutes felt surreal to Aron.

Mingi greeted his friend, followed up by Dongho. They did some small talk, following up with their lives while Aron, who had finally been let go by Mingi, watched awkwardly from the sidelines.

Honestly, Aron was used to the position. He wasn’t much for conversation, as he rathered watching and over-hearing conversations that might inspire some new material for his works. As his high school English teacher had taught him, there was more to be learned by what others say than whatever one could come up with on his own. Then again, his professor had been an ever bigger recluse, so maybe it wasn’t for the best to take his advice word for word.

“...And this is Kwak Aron. He came from America a couple of months ago.” Aron heard Mingi saying. He blinked a couple of times and tried to focus. He had lost track of what was going on, apparently. “He’s a little bit of a hermit, but a nice guy over all.”

“Hey!” Aron glared at his friend. “I’m an introvert, thank you very much.”

Minhyun chuckled and it immediately caught Aron’s attention, completely losing track of his train of thought. They locked gazes for a moment for Minhyun immediately bowed his head politely and proceeded to extend his arm, clearly following the Occidental etiquette. Aron shyly extended his and shook the other’s hand. It was really, really soft.

“I’m Hwang Minhyun. You can call me Minhyun.” The tall man said, the tiniest of smiles playing in the corner of his lips. “Nice to meet you.”

Aron was officially done for. Rest in peace. Goodbye world. Because one thing was to say he didn’t have a crush when he hadn’t seen Minhyun up close, or heard his voice, or touched his hand. But now that it was all happening, Aron’s bisexual ass couldn’t deny it any longer. He was completely and utterly smitten.

He tried to come with something witty, something interesting to be remembered by, that captured Minhyun’s imagination like he had done with his. However, his brain -the organ that had helped him write dozens of stories, come up with a million ways to say one thing just by twitching some words- decided to betray him and disappear. He ended up forcing his own mouth to utter the simplest of words as he held Minhyun’s hand. “Aron.”

They let go of each other’s hands. 

Minhyun was clearly waiting for Aron to say something else, because he was staring. Aron’s brain was still blank, unable to come up with some kind of topic. He had never been good when it came to small-talk -or strangers in general- that was more of Ren’s realm. True to such thoughts, Ren merely needed to glance at them to understand what was going on. Aron pleaded with his eyes, although he doubted his friend was able to see it in the flashing lights.

“Did you get any new roles lately?” Mingi asked, thankfully focusing his efforts in Minhyun instead of Aron.

“I have, yeah.” Minhyun said, sheepishly running a hand through his hair. “I’ve been in a couple of productions. Mostly unimportant roles in the back. Lover 1, Waiter... You know.”

Right, Dongho had mentioned Minhyun was a musical actor. Aron already knew that he was good at playing piano and he had to be a good singer to get into such a profession. Would his voice be sweet? Or maybe powerful? Maybe it’d be easier to know if he at least knew his normal, speaking voice. Yet, it was oh so difficult to get a good idea of it in a place where words sounded muffled over the loud music.

Just mere moments before he had been grateful Ren had diverted Minhyun’s attention from him, but suddenly Aron felt the urge to talk, his head finally releasing itself from the choke hold of blankness, ready to be functional again. At least for a little while. “Uh... How long have you been acting in musicals?”

As Minhyun turned to look at him, Aron almost missed Mingi showing him a pair of thumbs up. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“A couple of years. I started auditioning as soon as I got out of college.” Minhyun smiled and Aron felt his heart drop to his knees. “I still have a lot to learn if I want to snatch a lead role. I need more experience.”

Aron absentmindedly sip his almost forgotten drink, this time not even noticing the overwhelming sweetness of the alcohol.

“I’m sure you’ll get there. You’re really handsome, like an emperor or something.” Aron rambled, his anxiousness stopping him from processing and filtering what he was saying. “And if you’re already getting roles it means you’re good, right? So yeah. One day you’ll be a lead.”

Minhyun raised a brow and let out an amused chuckle. “Thank you very much for your compliment. I’ll make sure to send you tickets when I make it.”

“Huh... “ Aron mumbled, his heartbeat taking an even faster pace. “I’ll be- I’ll be looking forward to it.”

“So,” Continued Minhyun. “When were you born?”

“1993.” Even though Aron had grown up in a Korean household and spoke the language with his family, he got a little taken aback when he first came to Korea and the people he met asked for his birth year. The particularities of the honorific system were still something he had to work on.

“You’re older, then. I was born in 1995.” Minhyun smiled, then added. “Hyung.”

Aron could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

“So, Aron-hyung,” Continued Minhyun. “What are you doing here in Korea? Vacation?”

Aron shook his head. “I’m an author, I got tired of the LA lifestyle. My writing wasn’t flowing like I used to and I thought...”

“You thought new scenarios would inspire you, a different air?”

“Yeah, exactly.” Said Aron, nodding once. “New people, new culture. More to see.”

“Has it helped you then, the Seoul experience?”

_ You have no idea.  _ Thought Aron, smiling to himself. “You could say so. It has definitely given me even more than I was expecting.”

“Good.” Minhyun cleared his throat. They had been speaking in loud voices until now and even Aron was feeling the strain. Parties were definitely not the place to actually get to know someone. He didn’t know if it was good or bad in his particular situation.

From the corner of his eye, Aron managed to see Jonghyun approaching them again. If he saw him, everything would collapse in front of him like a tower of dominoes.  _ Well, fuck _ . He needed to think, and quickly.

“So, Minhyun. It was a pleasure. But you see...” He staggered, glancing around while trying not to be obvious about it. Thank goodness someone had gotten Jonghyun’s attention, earning him some precious minutes. He tried to dry up the sweat of one of his hands in the fabric of his pants, then changed his almost-full cup to that hand and did the same with the other. “My plan was to go back home early, I still have something to finish up at home.”

“Oh, really?” To his surprise, Minhyun’s voice sounded somehow disappointed. Or maybe Aron was going nuts. Yeah, that was probably it.

Then, taking courage from who knows where and without being able to stop himself, he continued on. “Could I- Could... Um.. May I get your number?”

Minhyun stared at him as if he was trying to solve a puzzle.

Aron was already nervous and starting to kick himself over for ruining the moment by going too far too quickly -even if the circumstances were pressing him to run-, so he didn’t notice when Minhyun took his phone out of his pocket until the boy was already handing it to him.

Aron carefully grabbed it and punched his number in, taking care of making a call of his own so he could save it as a new contact later.

_ All of this for nothing. _ A part of him, and one that he preferred to ignore, told him.  _ You know you won’t call him or text him anyway. _

Shaking his head to clear it, he smiled at Minhyun one last time, said it was a pleasure and bowed. He turned and walked away, taking the opposite side of the room, taking care of avoiding the place where he had seen Jonghyun. Miraculously, Ren didn’t seem to notice his absence immediately, which gave him precious seconds to move as far as possible, gliding effortlessly through the sea of dancing people.

The door was close, just in front of him. He started to celebrate: A few more steps and he’d be able to go out and take a taxi back to his apartment.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grip on his shirt, effectively stopping him. He rolled his eyes and groaned before he heard Mingi’s nagging voice. “Where the hell are you going?”

“Home.” Aron said, sighing.

“It’s so early! And I can’t believe you left just like that! Didn’t even say goodbye to Dongho!”

Aron bit his lip. Being honest to himself, he had completely forgotten about the man. He’d have to apologize later.

“Ren-ah, I’m sorry, I’m just tired.” Aron started, pulling on his best attempt at puppy eyes. Then he took the ace up his sleeve “I even got Minhyun’s phone number before leaving!”

“Did you, really?” Ren had his eyes half-closed, clearly doubting Aron’s words.

“Yes! See?” Aron took out his phone and showed the screen to Ren, proudly showcasing he had one missed call from an unknown number.

Mingi looked down to the phone and then up to Aron’s face again. Finally, he let out a sigh.

“Fine, just go. I’ll apologize on your behalf. But only because you managed to get a number, which I hope is going to turn into a date.” Said Ren, shaking his head. “I’ll call you later.”

Aron grinned and nodded, waving his hand before making his way to the door as fast as possible without running. Ren shouted at him, “You owe me another party after this!”

Aron laughed and took a step outside, the cooling breeze relieving the heat of his body and drying his sweat. He took a deep breath.

Now, he was going back home.

* * *

Two days later, Minhyun came to the  _ Enchanted  _ cafe sometime in the early morning, looking for advice from his friend. The rehearsal for his newest musical wouldn’t start until a few hours, and killing time in  _ Enchanted _ was a better option than staying in his apartment, obsessively thinking about the situation at hand. Natural light brightened the cafe and gave it a completely different atmosphere than it had at night. Still not open, it was clear Jonghyun hadn’t finished setting up the place because the chairs were still upside down on the tables.

Jonghyun greeted him and offered him some coffee, but he declined. Choosing instead to explain what was happening with the weird guy that kept appearing for some unknown reason.

“So you think he’s a stalker?” Asked Jonghyun, tilting his head to the side.

Minhyun took one of the chairs and lifted it, turned it on itself and placed it in its corresponding spot. He proceeded to move to the next one and did the same thing. “Not a stalker, per say. I just find it weird, how he acted like he didn’t recognize me when in reality he has seen me at least a dozen times.”

“Maybe it was true and he didn’t recognize you.” Rationalized Jonghyun, his hands busy on setting on the espresso machine.“He’s usually here with his computer or a notebook. Sometimes he gets so engrossed in whatever he’s doing, his drink goes cold or the ice melts down, depending on his choice for the night.”

“I’m sure he knows me, he ran away as soon as you came back. He knew you would definitely recognize him.” Minhyun shook his head and plopped down on the last chair he had set up. “Plus, I notice him every time he comes. He  _ looks  _ at me, Jonghyun-ah.  _ Stares _ even. And his eyes... They’re something else.”

“Do you think you could be in danger?” Jonghyun glanced at his friend, a worried expression on his face. He had thought Minhyun might have been disappointed at someone he liked ignoring him, but if the stalking situation was indeed true, he would have to take the matter in his own hands. But no, he decided after a few seconds. Minhyun didn’t look scared, on the contrary, a blush was spreading through his cheeks. Jonghyun left out a relieved breath, a teasing smirk appearing soon after. “Should I ban him from the place?”

Minhyun’s eyes opened really wide, his blush deepening even more.

“No! Um... I mean, that’s not necessary.” He said, smiling softly. “It’s not bad... at all. He looks at me sweetly. He doesn’t know me and yet-”

“You know? You could have started all this with _ : Jonghyun I got a crush on one of your regulars. I was upset because they pretended to have never seen me in their life. What should I do? _ and we could have saved ourselves from most of this conversation.”

Minhyun groaned and hid his face in his hands. “Stop it, I’m still confused about all of this. He didn’t even text me after the party!”

Jonghyun hummed, turned his attention back to the coffee machine and proceeded to half-listen to his friend's ramblings.

“Jonghyun!” Minhyun cried, “Are you going to ignore me as well?”

Jonghyun sighed. “No, no. I just think you should either text him or wait until he comes back to the cafe to confront him. Just ranting about it is not going to change anything.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” Minhyun stood up and started placing chairs again. Lift, place. Go around the table, repeat. Move to the next. “I just don’t know what to say. Should I complain about him not knowing who I was or just play along to whatever he’s doing?”

“If you’re interested, don’t lie to him,” Jonghyun took his time to make sure there was not a spot of dirt in his bar. “It’s only going to make things worse. Also, I am not one to talk since I much prefer the sole interaction of me and my games instead of those of humans, but talking to him directly in person would be a quicker solution, if he comes back around soon.”

Minhyun nodded, softly biting on his lower lip and gently placing the last chair. He took out his phone, checking the time. He needed to leave if he wanted to be on time. “I will talk to him. Maybe he’ll come tonight.”

Jonghyun hummed in agreement. “Are you leaving now?”

“Yeah, rehearsal. Is there anything else I can help with?”

“Nah, the part-timer is coming soon. I’ll see you later for your shift?”

“Hmm.” Minhyun picked up his bag from the corner he had placed it in when he arrived and walked to the door. Before going out he turned around and grinned. “I’ll be here. Thanks, Jonghyun-ah.”

A low chuckle was his only reply.

* * *

Later that day, Minhyun successfully completed his rehearsal. He went back to his place, took a shower and changed clothes before making his way to  _ Enchanted. _

Moving around the public transportation didn’t require much attention, so Minhyun’s body did the work for him while he lost himself to his thoughts. The music from his headphones was loud enough to dim out the usual city sounds until they were no more than a far-away whisper. Yet, it was not nearly loud enough to stop it from feeling his own heart beating erratically inside his chest. He wondered, like he had done many times through the day, if Aron was going to appear that night.

Honestly, he shouldn’t be so obsessed with the guy. They met for five minutes at a party and before that they had nothing but seen each other across a coffee shop’s room. It wasn’t nearly enough for Minhyun to develop any kind of crush. Even less one where he was preparing to do something about it instead of slowly letting it die down -like he had done with multiple of his past romantic interests-. This, definitely, wasn’t his style.

The speaker announced his station. He felt himself going down and then up his usual stairs. What was he going to say to him when he faced him? He wanted to get some answers before deciding if he was taking it any further. If he detected the tiniest hint of creepiness, he would yeet himself out of the situation as soon as possible. Aron truly didn’t look like a bad guy, but one can never know.

From the station, he only needed to walk for a few minutes to arrive at his destination.

For now, he would focus on the piano and his music. He would get through the rest afterwards.

He made his way swiftly, with no interruptions. Soon, he found himself in front of the coffee shop and he went in. Jonghyun was busy with a customer, so Minhyun made his way to the piano and started getting everything ready. His preparations were quick -just like walking to the shop, setting up the instrument was almost second nature to him- and soon enough he was ready to play. The sun was setting quick, filling the entire place with shadows. It inspired Minhyun to start playing, even though his official shift started in 15 minutes.

After the first note, Minhyun felt himself relax. The piano helped him quiet his loud, insidious thoughts, if only for a while.

It took a good half an hour for the sun to go down completely. After wrapping up a song, Minhyun looked around in hopes of finding a familiar face. No luck; Aron didn’t seem to have come yet. He didn’t have a set time, sometimes he came earlier, sometimes almost before Minhyun was done for the night. He wondered if it would take him longer.  _ The faster I can get rid of such bothersome situations, the better, _ Minhyun thought.

Without wasting time, he placed his fingers in their starting places on the keys and kept playing. He was halfway through the song when he saw a familiar silhouette from the corner of his eye.

Aron had arrived. He had come.

Inhaling deeply, Minhyun forced himself to focus on what he was doing. Thankfully, there were few people around the cafe: even if he missed one or two notes, they probably wouldn’t notice. He only needed to wrap-up this piece and he’d take a break, Jonghyun wouldn’t mind  _ -probably _ .

Stealing a couple of glances, Minhyun watched Aron following his usual routine. He sat by the window, on the table that looked directly at his piano. This time he had already stopped by the bar, because he was holding a cup of something in one hand. He put his cup down and proceeded to take out something from his backpack -his laptop-.

Minhyun kept going, the melody going on it’s usual roller coaster of ups and downs. Minhyun liked this song, it made him feel warm and safe.

A couple of minutes later, Minhyun noticed Aron was already typing furiously. Minhyun pretended not to notice when Aron looked up and stared at the piano. This could be just another day.

Minhyun finished, the last notes floating around for a few seconds before disappearing completely. He looked up. Aron was totally immersed in whatever he was writing, because he didn’t seem to have realized the absence of music. Minhyun took a deep, deep breath. He could do it, this was his chance.

He stood up, his eyes looking fierce with determination.

Aron didn’t see him coming. He didn’t even seem to realize Minhyun had sat down in the chair right in front of him, and might have thought he was Jonghyun or another waiter, because he never lifted his gaze from the screen and mumbled under his breath. “I’m okay for now, I don’t need anything, thank you.”

“Oh, but I do need something.” Minhyun replied. Aron froze, but didn’t look up. “I need to know what the heck is wrong with you and why you are stalking me.”

Okay,  _ fine _ . He might have come out a little too strong, maybe even confrontational. But really, what else was he supposed to do? He was nervous and excited and pissed all at the same time. He had never been in a situation like this before. Besides, maybe playing bad cop would get him more from Aron than what he might have gotten if he had started by being all sweet.

If Aron wanted honey, he would have to earn it. He didn’t seem to want to, though, because he was still quiet.

“Well?” The face Aron made afterwards –a really cute mix of panic and confusion– made Minhyun lament the fact that he didn’t bring a camera along. Not even his phone, dammit. He tended to leave it inside his bag when he was performing.

“W-what do you mean  _ stalking you?  _ I have not done such a thing. _ ”  _ Aron finally replied. He was frowning and he crossed his arms defensively in front of him. So he would try and hide, huh. Minhyun was not going to have it.

“Don’t play dumb,” Said Minhyun, politely placing both hands on the table and faking the confidence he wasn’t truly feeling. “You’ve been coming here for weeks, do you deny it?”

Aron shook his head. “Of course I can’t. Yet, I fail to see what that has to do with stalking, or even you. I come for coffee.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes. “Stop the act. You come and stare at me while I’m playing. Every-single-time.”

“I do not!” Aron scoffed, his upper body moving towards Minhyun, a clear sign of defiance. When Minhyun only raised his brows, Aron deflated. This man was definitely not one for conflict. “Fine. Maybe I do. But I am not... following you or anything. I just like to see you play, is that a sin?”

“Certainly, it is not. And that’s what I thought as well.” Minhyun tapped the table with a finger.  _ Tap tap tap.  _ “Until Dongho’s party, at least. Care to explain why you pretended not to know me?”

Aron blushed the color of a ripe strawberry, all the way to the tips of his ears. If Minhyun had not been slightly crushing on the handsome man, that blush would have done it. He resisted the urge to calm the waters between them and maybe ask him out on a proper date. He needed to clear everything out, first.

“I- I-” Aron stammered. He seemed to be having an internal battle of sorts, biting his lower lip with furrowed brows. He wasn’t looking at Minhyun, his eyes were far away somewhere else. Finally, after what it felt like an eternity, he took a deep breath and let it out just as slowly. He looked at Minhyun, straight to the eyes, and spoke.

“You know I am a writer. I was in the middle of a writer’s block when I met- I mean when I came around this place the first time. I remember needing some fresh air and somehow stumbling here. I decided to order something and relax, clear my head and maybe get some new ideas. Then I saw you.” A pause, then a low chuckle. “It was crazy, I swear. I took one look at you and- You know muses, they bring inspiration to the artist. Theoretically, at least. and I never knew I would actually  _ find one _ but-”

“Wait a second.” Minhyun interrupted, the gears in his head already at full speed. He hesitated for a moment, but picked up quickly after. “Are you saying I am...”

“My muse, yes.” Aron nodded. He seemed calmer now, more focused and relaxed. Like he had accepted whatever outcome this may have. “The moment I saw you, I got this  _ urge _ to write. Something I never felt before. Just watching you play makes my writing go wild, words just keep flowing. Magic, almost.”

Minhyun regretted not having ordered something to drink. His throat was dry and he felt his face get warmer. He wondered if it was noticeable, he hoped not. “I am a musician so I understand where you’re coming from. And as flattered as I am -believe me- for being your...  _ muse... _ I still don’t understand why you pretended I was a stranger.”

“I feared the magic could banish.” Said Aron, reaching for his own cup and taking a sip. “As silly as it sounds now, I truly believed that if I got to know you, the idea of you would banish and so would my inspiration.”

Minhyun couldn’t help but chuckle. Aron didn’t seem to mind, because his lips curved the bare minimum for a smile.

“When I met you there, at the party, I panicked. I didn’t know if I should ignore you or meet you. In the end, my curiosity got the best of me, and we got formally introduced. I thought maybe you wouldn’t recognize me, since I’m only one of many customers. I was ashamed and nervous. I am sorry, it was rude.”

Minhyun smiled. “I get it. I was confused, and disappointed.”

“Disappointed?”

“You’re not a bad looking man, Kwak Aron.” Minhyun rested his face on his palm. “I’ve seen you around, and I thought you were going to ask me out that night.”

“Heh-.” Aron was lost for words again, messing his hair with one hand. “In all honesty, I was planning on waiting until the end of your shift to talk to you again. Apologize for not texting and stuff.” 

“And ask me on a date?” Completed Minhyun, grinning wildly. 

“Yes, that too.” Aron looked down shyly. “But you took me by surprise, it looks like you always do.”

“So?”

“So, are you free next Saturday?” Aron took another sip of his drink and looked out the window, avoiding Minhyun’s gaze.

Minhyun felt excited, and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat or two. “I have rehearsal in the afternoon. Should be free after Pm. Is that time okay?”

Aron looked back, straight at him, and nodded. “It’s perfect.”

Neither could wait.


End file.
